


Eden

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Homewell AU [5]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Shipwrecked AUSometimes it felt like they were Adam and Eve in paradise on this deserted Island.





	Eden

John shifts uncomfortably on the sand underneath him, the blankets that washed ashore (along with a few other things, mostly useless) with him and Madelyn after drying out in the sun still stunk of the sea.

The rain taps softly on top of the shelter he built, a lump of pride swell in his chest that it's still holding under the wind and rain.

Madelyn sleeps soundly curled up in the corner. He watches her chest rise and fall, listens to her even out-breaths and the rain.

He can't sleep, his mind swims the image of rough waves tearing through the ship, cold water pulling him under, and fighting his way back up to the surface. Whether it was divine intervention or sheer luck that he washed up on the Island, he didn't know.

Madelyn ending up there with him he felt was a gift from God without her he would have gone mad from loneliness.

Some days it felt like they were Adam and Eve in Eden.

The Island most days was paradise, the wild pigs and rabbits were plentiful, berries grew wild and juicy, the ocean was brimming with fish. He would hunt or fish while she picked berries or collected water from the stream running through the trees.

They hadn't had to move too far from where they washed ashore so far. John thinks as the weather gets worse they might have to set up shelter elsewhere, at least it would give them a chance to explore more of the Island.

* * *

"What are you doing?" John asks, watching Madelyn offer food to a heavily pregnant wild pig.

"Trying to gain her trust," Madelyn replies softly, hand stroking the top of the pig head. "She's pregnant; once she gives birth, they'll be milk. Pig's milk is like cow's milk except a little more watery. Still, it will do for us,".

"I'm not saying no to this idea, but what about the piglets, where we are gonna keep her and is the food she's going to need to be worth what little milk we got from her?"

"I already built a pen near the stream; she will feed the piglets until they are big enough for slaughter, and then we will keep the production of milk going. As for the food aspect yes I think it'll be worth it," Madelyn answers, her eyes are bright with excitement. She's thought it through, and he has objections to the idea, but he won't raise them.

If he did, she would only do what she wanted anyway except she'd act cold towards him for days maybe even weeks.

And even paradise can be hell when the only company you have is silent and cold.

"I think I'm going to call her pebbles. Do you like that name?" Madelyn asks the pig as if she expects her to answer. "Of course you do,".

* * *

The fish cooking inside the pot on the fire smells delicious. John's stomach growls with hunger as he watches Madelyn cook.

She adds chunks of white edible bark that has an earthy flavour, that goes well with the fish. It amazes him how she manages to cook such excellent food stranded in the middle of nowhere.

He likes watching her cook; her eyes light up as she hums softly to herself. Shoulders relaxed and peaceful look on her face as she stirs the food with the wonky spoon she carved one rainy afternoon inside the shelter while he was out getting soaked trying to catch a fish or two.

John remembers that day well; they had been on the Island two weeks at that point. It was the first time it had rained; he remembers trudging back to the shelter empty-handed with the weight of failure burning in my pit of his stomach.

Madelyn hadn't been disappointed in his failure; she had been comforting and soft. They ate leftover pork with berries that were snot green, but they tasted sweet and juicy; fun to pop between the teeth.

* * *

The wind blows harshly outside; John can hear Madelyn's teeth chattering from her corner of the shelter. He shuffles over and pulls her under his blanket; he feels her body tense in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Madelyn whispers, turning to face. A strand of her hair clings to her cheek.

"You're cold. I'm just keeping you warm," John replies, feeling her relax a little and snuggle into him for warmth.

"Do you think Pebbles is okay out there in this?" Madelyn mumbles into his chest, and he rolls his eyes slightly. Her fondness for that pig was sweet in many ways.

"I'm sure she's fine," He reassures, enjoying the weight of her in his arms.


End file.
